Cómo molestar a Bella Swan
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado qué tan facil sería molestar a Isabella? Vamos, es Bella, prácticamente lo hace ella sola. Pero aquí hay algunas formas. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, blah, blah...

**Summary:** ¿Se han preguntado qué tan facil sería molestar a Isabella? Vamos, es Bella, prácticamente lo hace ella sola. Pero aquí hay algunas formas. ONE SHOT.

* * *

**Cómo molestar a Bella Swan**

1) Llámala albina constantemente.

2) Dile que no sabe cocinar.

3) Tómale una foto durante las 'visitas nocturnas' de Edward.

4) Luego muéstrale la foto a Charlie.

5) Entonces dile que Bella está embarazada.

6) Y dile a Edward que no es suyo, sino de Mike.. o tal vez de Tyler, quien sabe.

7) Dile a Bella que un niño de dos años se tropieza menos que ella.

8) Dile a Leah que Bella quiere ser su amiga.

9) Observa lo que Leah le dice a Bella.

10) Dile a Bella que Edward es gay.

11) ..Y que está con ella para poner celoso a Eleazar.

12) Dale a Nessie una caja de fósforos.

13) Comienza a seguir a Bella a todas partes y cuando pregunte qué estás haciendo dile "siento que necesito protegerte".

14) Dile a Alice que Bella quiere ir de compras con ella.

15) Cuando Bella se enoje dile "Bella, necesitas algo extravagante que usar para no lucir tan torpe y discordante al lado de Edward".

16) Luego dile "No tienes por qué agradecerme".

17) Coloca una cola de perro falsa en su comida a la hora del almuerzo.

18) Cuando la encuentre, di "Pobre Jacob…".

19) Róbale a bella su brazalete, muéstraselo a Edward y dile "Mira lo que Bella me dio, dijo que ya no lo quería".

20) Cuando Edward pregunte por qué dile "No lo sé, me dijo que no significaba nada para ella".

21) Cambia su vestido de boda por una bolsa enorme de plástico.

22) Cuando pregunte dónde está, dile "Oh ¿te refieres al paño blanco que acabo de manchar?".

23) Si se enoja, grítale "¡Mira! ¡Una distracción!".

24) Cuando voltee, sal corriendo.

25) Átala y enciérrala en un closet.

**5 horas después**…

26) Cuando finalmente salga, grítale "¡felicidades! ¡Lograste un tiempo record!".

27) Pregúntale si pensar en que Edward la muerda la hace… Feliz.

28) Dile que Edward está técnicamente muerto y que debería parar con su fetichismo porque es enfermizo y está mal.

29) Dile que sabemos la verdadera razón por la que quiere casarse con Edward… La luna de miel.

30) Pregúntale si sus problemas de equilibrio se deben a estar ebria todo el tiempo.

31) Dile que Edward piensa que debería perder peso.

32) Trae a Aro de visita mientras Bella siga siendo humana.

33) Dile a Charlie que su hija ve gente muerta.

34) Cuando te pregunte de qué estás hablando, dile que está saliendo con uno.

35) Regálale a bella un calendario que diga cuanto tiempo de vida le queda a Renesmee.

36) Choca su coche.

37) Cuando te pregunte cómo pasó eso, dile que quisiste atropellar a Edward.

38) Ve a su casa todos los días a las 3 y cántale el Felíz Cumpleaños.

39) Cuando te diga que no es su cumpleaños, dile que debería dejar de actuar como un bebé y disfrutar de su cumpleaños.

40) En su verdadero cumpleaños dale una palmada en la espalda y dile "Otro año mayor… que Edward".

41) Dile a Alice que puede redecorar la habitación de Bella de la forma que quiera.

42) Y también su guardarropas.

43) Cada vez que veas a Bella llámala por su nombre completo, "Isabella Marie Swan"

44) Reemplaza todas sus camisetas, jeans y calzado por vestidos de última moda y zapatos de tacón (muy altos).

45) Dile a Charlie que a Bella le encanta su comida.

46) Dile a Bella que Edward no la encuentra atractiva, por eso usa la excusa de "eres demasiado frágil para tener sexo".

47) Envía invitaciones para la "boda de Mike y Bella".

48) Pregúntale a Charlie si sabe que su hija está saliendo con un vampiro adicto a la heroína.

49) Recuérdale a Bella que su hija perderá su virginidad con el chico que solía amarla.

50) Dile "Nessie" a Renesmee cada vez que Bella esté cerca.

51) Dale como regalo el libro de Drácula para navidad.

52) En la parte inferior escribe con letra prolija "Edward Cullen".

53) Compra un montón de cosas inútiles con los ahorros de Bella y dile "Mira Bells, te hice un favor ¡ahora no hay dinero del que debas preocuparte!".

54) Dile a Bella que Rosalie no la quiere, solo está esperando la oportunidad para robarle a su hija.

55) Haz que Edward le compre un regalo MUY CARO (no menos de 500,000 dólares).

56) Dile a Renee que crees que es hora de tener "la charla" con su hija. Asegúrate que Charlie esté presente.

57) Deja la puerta de la alacena abierta. Con su suerte, lo más seguro es que se de un buen golpe.

58) Repítele una y otra vez la frase "Será como si nunca hubiese existido".

59) Organízale a Bella la fiesta más grande de la historia.

60) Pon una caja llena de lencería en su armario, con una etiqueta que diga "Para Bella, con amor, Jacob".

Apenas Emmett terminó de leer, una ola de ira inundó su cuerpo. La hoja de papel desprendía la esencia de su esposa con una gran intensidad. Esto hizo que Emmett se sintiera indignado.

- ¡Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale! ¿Qué rayos es esto? - La voz de Emmett apenas mas alto de lo normal, auque él sabía que su esposa podría escucharlo perfectamente.

A los pocos segundos, una Rosalie algo confundida apareció por la puerta. Las emociones que emanaba su marido no eran algo dentro de lo común.

-¿Em? ¿qué sucede? ¿qué pa…? - pero al ver lo que éste sostenía entre sus manos, la comprensión la embargó - Oh… cariño, no…

- ¡Cariño nada! ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? _ Emmett la interrumpió.

Al instante, Rose estaba que echaba chispas ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Aquella incertidumbre hacía mella en su cabeza, sacando a flote su lado tenaz.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen ¿quién te has creído para hablarme así? ¡a mi no me levantas la voz! ¡ademas era solo una broma, como si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho! ¡Qué rayos te pasa?

- ¿qué me pasa? ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! - su tono de voz cada vez mas alto - ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MOLESTAR A MI HERMANITA SIN AVISARME?

* * *

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!**

**TUVE QUE POSPONER EL ONE-SHOT POR UN PAR DE ASUNTOS PENDIENTES**

**PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO, AQUI ESTÁ!**

**NO ME MATEN SI ES MUY MALO**

**(LO SIENTO, ES EL 'COMPLEJO BELLA SWAN' EL QUE HABLA POR MÍ)**

**SE VIENE EL DE EMMETT! MUAJAJA**

**VÉANLO COMO LA 'VENGANZA DE EDWARD Y BELLA'**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, GENTE!**

**SALUDOS!!**

**Grace =P**


End file.
